One Mission One Head
by dragonslave27
Summary: Yuya is sent to retrieve a head, but not just anyones head. Find out what happens on her journey to retrieve the head of none other than Demon Eyes Kyo. How hard will actually be for her to obtain her object of want.


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story._

**Prologue-**

The small pub smelled stongly of stale liquor and old cigarettes. There was a smog that just didn't seem to fade. The noise was almost deafening if you weren't used to it. Men stood around the bar, a few woman scattered within the crowd. Not an open table in sight along with no room to even stand around the pool table.

Yuya Shina, a girl with long blonde locks and dazzling green eyes stood in the doorway of the pub. Fingering the three barrell revolver that rest within the ribbon of her yukata. Her eyes roaming the room until she fell upon a darkly cloaked figure sitting alone at a table in the very back of the room. She slowly mad her way thorugh the throng of people, all the while fingering the revolver. She finally made it to the figure and sat down across from him at the table.

"Found a new head?" Yuya asked looking out into the crowd.

Th cloaked figure slowly slid a piece of paper across the table. Yuya looked down at the paper.

"You've got to be kidding me." Yuya said glaring somewhat at the figure.

The figure didn't say anything but just shook his head. Indicating to Yuya that he was not one to joke about such a thing. She had, had plenty of meetings with this guy to know that until she had the head that he wanted she would not be paid. But most weren't worsth as much as this one. Yuya knew exactly what she had to do, so she got up from the table without saying good-bye or even acknowledging the cloaked figure, and headed back for the door of the pub.

Yuya stepped out of the pub and squinted into the bright sunlight. She had absolutely no idea where to start looking for her bounty. She looked at the paper which she had snatched from the table before she had stalked out of the pub.

The ad showed a man with ruby red eyes, black hair that almost looked as though it had a tint of red to it, it also looked long, longer than her own which reached her mid back. The smirk the picture showed, showed fangs of a demon and he held a tenryo to his side. The ad informed readers that he was armed and extremely dangerous, it continued to say that his name was Demon Eyes Kyo (killer of a thousand). The price for his head was supposedly negoitable. _Depending probably on your hospital bill._ Yuya laughed to her self.

_What what I thinking? Maybe the whore house will still take me in..._ Yuya thought to herself as she unconciously walked along the dirt covered street.

At the age of 10 Yuya had been abandoned after both her parents and her brother were murdered. Now 7 years later Yuya stood a strong girl who had learned to take care of herself. At the age of 11 Yuya had run into a group of bounty hunters who had travelled thorugh her small home town. They had taken her in as one of their own and taught her their way of life. At the age of 13 Yuya decided she wanted to break away and creat her own path. As a departing gift she was given the three barrell revolver that she was now fingering unconciously again.

Yuya had been so deep in thought that she didn't notice until she ran directly into a large rock hard body. Yuya shook her head looking up to the thing that she had run into.

"What it!" Yuya said angrily to the large man.

The guy looked down upon her with what she suspected was his one good eye, his other eye was covered with what looked to be a black leather eye patch. He smirked at her then started ot laugh. Yuya stood there glaring up at the alrge man.

"Little girl." The large man said as his laughing continued.

"Who you callin' a little girl?" Yuya asked after quickly pulling her gun out and sticking it below his chin.

The larger man just stood there and started laughing again. Yuya was getting even more angry now, so her finger slipped on the trigger of the revolver. The guy had leaned his head back just in time, a bullet just skimmed his nose and his laughing ceased.

"Now who you calling a little girl?" Yuya demanded.

"You got guts littlel girl, what's your name?" the large man asked snickering all the while.

"I am the bounty huntress Yuya Shina." Yuya said pulling the gun away from the guys head.

The large mand started to laught again. Yuya was starting to get really irritated with this man. It was like trying to talk to a little kid who thought everhting was funny even if it wasn't. So Yuya shot her gun off again and he shut up immediately.

"Who do you think you are calling me a little girl?" Yuya demanded.

**XXX**

"Bontenmaru but you can call me Bon." Bon stood there snimiling down upon the glaring little blonde girl that referred to herself as Yuya.

_Gosh I wonder if it would as easy to get her in bed as it is to rile her up._ Bon though to himself. He then started to chuckle again riling the girl up again.

"You know what I don't ahve time for this." Yuya started to go around Bon.

"Aww...leaving so soon?" Bon mocked sadness.

"I am unless you know where I can find Demon Eyes Kyo." Yuya glared.

"Well actually I do." Bond now gotten Yuya's attention and he knew it.


End file.
